


Tending to a Hero

by SpunkSpandex



Category: Plants vs Zombies, Plants vs Zombies: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: (Fancy word for “blue balls”), Crying, Crying During Sex, Epididymal Hypertension, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Innocent Super Brainz, Lemon, M/M, OOC Zomboss, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: It’s rather late and Zomboss’ naïve and confused Hero is aching. He shows him how to tend to himself, and ends up being tended to.





	Tending to a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to address a few things;
> 
> 1.) Yes, Zomboss is quite out of character. I would like to rewrite this fic in the future with a more in-character version of Zomboss. I’ve been considering just replacing Zomboss with the reader, but this fic is so long, it would take quite some time to do. Comment if you’d like to see the fic with a more in-character Zomboss.
> 
> 2.) THIS! IS! MY! LONGEST! FIC! It started out as a drabble but I accidentally took it too far and all of a sudden it’s very long.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this fic. I wrote it in a hurry, so I’m sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. I’m not proud of this; in fact, I actually kinda hate it. I do hope to rewrite this fic in the near future.

The Heroes had just finished up a mission and Zomboss was in his room planning out and preparing for the next mission. He promised his Heroes he would congratulate them tomorrow for their streak of victories against the plants. He was pondering how he could possibly repay them. He was so proud of them. He was wondering if a big barbecue would be fitting, since the Heroes love his cooking.  
Distracted by his own thoughts, he was startled when his communication device buzzed, then spoke. The incoming call was from Super Brainz. It was late and dark outside, and he was wondering what had Super Brainz up. He tuned in for the message and listened closely.  
He froze in pure terror when he heard confused and frustrated sounds coming from the Hero.  
The desperate cries for help, growing louder and louder, from the Hero is what brought him to his feet.  
“Super Brainz? What’s wrong? Do you need help?” Zomboss asked frantically into the device.  
“Hurts so bad... it hurts Super Brainz so bad, Boss...”  
Zomboss rushed out of his bedroom and hurried to Super Brainz’s room. When he threw the door open, he was met with the sight of a pants-less Super Brainz sprawled out on the bed. His member was out of its confinement, purple, throbbing, and stiff. Super Brainz was on the verge of all-out bawling.  
“Boss, please help. It hurts Super Brainz so bad... makes him want to cry, Boss...” He bellowed and motioned towards his throbbing and painful erection.  
Zomboss felt pity in his stomach, as well as slight arousal. With a huge, nervous gulp, he closed the door, locked it, and slowly paced towards the bed. He sat next to Super Brainz and pet his dark, silky hair to try and comfort the aching zombie.  
“Here now, sit up. Do you want ‘it’ to go away?” Zomboss asked gently, motioning to his crotch, as if he were speaking to a child. Super Brainz nodded in response.  
“Yes, please. Make Super Brainz’s hurt go away.”  
Super Brainz’s eyes sparkled as tears beaded up in them.  
“I’ll show you how to fix it... take your gloves off, okay? We don’t want them to get dirty.”  
Super Brainz followed Zomboss’ directions. Zomboss pulled his gloves off as well. He directed his attention to Super Brainz’s aching hard-on. It was massive, his “down under”.  
“You’re such a big boy,” Zomboss cooed, “such a big boy.”  
That made Super Brainz’s erection twitch a bit.  
“Are you ready?”  
Super Brainz nodded. Zomboss’ hand wandered between Super Brainz’s legs.  
“Take it gentle. Only do whatever you like, ok?”  
“What you mean, Boss?”  
Zomboss stopped, then, to demonstrate, took his pointer finger and drew circles on the tip of Super Brainz’s cock. He heard the Hero’s breath hitch.  
“Did you like that?”  
Super Brainz nodded. He put a hand, huge compared to Zomboss general mass, on his boss’ forearm. Zomboss cupped Super Brainz’s balls in his hand and gave them a firm squeeze. He heard Super Brainz squeak.  
“Did that feel good? Be sure to tell me when it does.”  
Super Brainz averted his gaze off of Zomboss awkwardly, and Zomboss took that as an affirmative. The small zombie slowly ran his fingers up the shaft, making his shy Hero squirm.  
“Your girth is quite impressive. You’re a big boy.”  
Super Brainz wrapped his arms around Zomboss and pulled him onto his lap. Zomboss kissed him gently. This confused Super Brainz.  
“You kiss me?” He asked.  
“Yes. Did you like it?”  
“Yes, Boss. Super Brainz likes it. More, please.”  
Zomboss chuckled and pressed more kisses onto Super Brainz’s lips and cheeks. Super Brainz was rubbing his hard-on on Zomboss’ bum.  
“Can... I put my thing in you, Boss?”  
The question shocked Zomboss. He knew more about this than he expected him to. He didn’t really have time to give him the talk, but it appears the other zombies may have filled him in, just a bit.  
“Ah, I don’t know if it’ll fit. I’m rather small, but you can try.”  
Super Brainz grinned wide and grabbed Zomboss’ hips. His huge hands gently unbuttoned his boss’ pants and pulled them down to his ankles. The same followed with his boxers, leaving his waist bare. He noticed Zomboss was hard, too.  
“Does yours hurt?”  
“No. I can deal with it, don’t worry.”  
He nodded, then let his hands wander to Zomboss’ bum. It was definitely bigger than he expected it to be.  
“You have a big butt.”  
Zomboss became visibly flustered.  
“I... I do?”  
“Yes. It’s so cute, Boss. You’re so cute. Tiny boy.”  
Zomboss buried his face in Super Brainz’s chest.  
“Thank you,” he muffled, “you’re a flatterer.”  
Super Brainz squeezed his butt, causing Zomboss to squeak.  
“Like a squeaky toy!” Super Brainz laughed. Zomboss covered his mouth in embarrassment.  
“It’s okay, Boss. It’s cute.”  
Super Brainz cooed reassuring words into his boss’ ear as his fingers wandered between his cheeks.  
“You’ve got such big hands. It feels good,” he murmured, “do you have lube?”  
“Lube?”  
“Well—“ Zomboss spotted a container of Vaseline on the nightstand. He reached around to grab it. “This’ll do. Just coat your finger evenly and... go at it.”  
Super Brainz did as told, rubbing the thick substance on his finger to prepare the tiny man on top of him for his cock. Once his finger was coated evenly, he started at the puckered entrance. Super Brainz began making loops around the sensitive tissue with the tip of his finger and Zomboss found himself full of desire for his own naïve Hero. Finally, Super Brainz put pressure on his boss’ entrance and his finger just slid on in.  
“Oh God! Super Brainz, yes!”  
Super Brainz whispered into Zomboss’ ear, “You like it, Boss?”  
Zomboss felt his tongue lol out, subconsciously holding his breath to prevent the gathering of an outsider’s attention. His body language told Super Brainz to keep going.  
He slowly began moving the intruding digit at an even pace. It took no effort for him to find that sweet spot, and once he did, he knew just from his boss’ reaction alone. Zomboss once again squeaked and his back arched. Super Brainz, with a smirk, pulled the intruding digit out and put his erection against Zomboss’ entrance.  
“Oh sweet heavens, Super Brainz...” Zomboss slurred in his aroused daze.  
“You ready?” The Hero asked silkily.  
“Yes, please!”  
Following Zomboss’ plea, Super Brainz pushed his member into the warm entrance. They both sat there for a second to catch their breath before the larger zombie continued. It was such a tight fit, but it felt so good. He pulled himself out, then rammed himself back in. Zomboss was a babbling mess.  
He continued the pattern, in and out, in an even rhythm. His tiny boss was holding on for dear life as he progressively picked up the pace. The tight, warm insides of his boss felt so good around him, it was so otherworldly. Soft and wet.  
The noises the smaller one made were helping him near orgasm as well. His cute little voice making such cute squeals and pleas, as well as the sounds of his pelvis smacking against the fleshy bottom reverberating in the room. That British accent was so elegant and adorable, he had to resist the urge to squeeze Zomboss to death.  
“Ah, can you move a little faster, dear? And please... ah... be more rough.”  
Super Brainz did as requested. He rammed himself harder into Zomboss, watching the little man bounce from the force. He noticed little tear drops forming in Zomboss’ eyes, and he thought he was hurting him, but he didn’t want to slow down. It felt so good.  
“Ahh... is Super Brainz hurting Zomboss?” He whispered worriedly.  
“No, dear,” Zomboss babbled through quick breaths, “I’m a crier.”  
“So you cry when you’re doing something that feel good? But you cry when you hurt, not when you happy.”  
“Shh, don’t worry about me, my lovely Hero... this is about you, not me... just know that I’m really loving this.”  
Super Brainz nodded understandingly. He felt his dick twitch and he felt a little bit of something gooey leak out.  
“Something is coming out, Boss!”  
“You’re gonna co—“ he paused, “ejaculate.”  
“A-jac-you-late! I’m gonna a-jaca-late!” The bigger zombie mimicked.  
“I’m almost there, too, Super Brainz... ahhnn... huff...”  
Zomboss dug his nails into Super Brainz’s broad shoulders as he prepared for the mother-load. Tears rolled down his cheeks as they both neared climax.  
Closer, closer, closer... they both felt a rush of pleasure shoot through their entire being as they both reached climax. They were both dazed by bliss, heavenly bliss. The Hero filled Zomboss to the brim with his semen, which leaked out a bit as he pulled out of his entrance. A bead of sweat rolled down Zomboss’ cranium, which Super Brainz promptly kissed off. He kissed Zomboss’ eyelids and the stray tears running down his red cheeks. The tiny zombie looked at his Hero’s belly and saw that he came on his shirt.  
“I’m sorry. You can put the shirt in the hamper and I’ll wash it tonight.”  
“Don’t sorry,” Super Brainz whispered, “you helped Super Brainz. Super Brainz is grateful for Boss’ help. So generous.”  
Zomboss smiled tiredly.  
“Don’t be afraid to ask for help for something like this from now on, okay? I’ll always be there to help you.”  
Zomboss drew circles on his Hero’s broad and muscular chest. The Hero wrapped his arms around the small zombie in a tight, loving embrace.  
“Super Brainz loves his Boss so much... so much.”  
Zomboss chuckled.  
“You too.”  
The two, tired undead boys laid with each other, slowly falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
